


Free To Be You And Me (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Celebrity Crush, Creampie, F/M, Love, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Woman on Top, theatersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Hot angst sex in a movie theater with a loving Mark Pellegrino. What's not to like? Smut And fluff all around. Young woman goes to the movie theater and spots her favorite movie crush sitting in front of her. Creampie fun ensues.





	Free To Be You And Me (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Really fun especially if you follow him on Twitter. I love being told I'm wrong by Mark Pellegrino. And he always gives me the best prompts with his snappy one liners. A sexy, smart man who knows how to get under your skin and live there.

I’ve always been something of a rebel. Anybody ever told me I couldn’t do something that was always the first thing I did. My dad told me that I didn’t belong in dressage riding, so that’s what I did. Friends told me that the debate team would be stupid and that with my looks I could easily get on the cheer leading squad. So I got on the debate team. When I was a teenager, my mother told me that my music was too loud, my skirts were too short and I shouldn’t experiment with girls. But I did it all. And I did it with a smile on my face.  
But guys were an area of my life that was always a struggle. I never liked to be tied down or told what to do. That’s why I liked riding so much. Just you and the powerful flesh and bone beneath you joined as one. It was never as complicated as being with another human being. People with thoughts and emotions you couldn’t control and had no say over. Guess that’s why me and my latest boy toy, Elliot hadn’t worked out. Well, besides the fact that he was a feminine bottom scared as hell I’d leave him for a dominant partner. But whatever. Not important to the story.   
Tonight, Elliot and I had broken it off for good and I had celebrated my newfound freedom by drinking some Jameson Irish Whiskey. OK, maybe a little more than I should have but, well, it was a hard day so don’t judge me. Then, once I was good and ready to make a few mistakes for the night, I decided to go out and watch a movie. Then maybe go out to a few clubs and see what trouble I could get myself into. To hell with Elliot, I could have my own fun.   
Went to the theater and picked the worst movie I could find. Some horrible Anne Hathaway number where she’s a school teacher or something and falls for a cab driver. Gaaah, who watches this crap? But, whatever, I just wanted to be alone. Needed to clear my head and watch some dribble to distract myself from having wasted two years of my life with a guy who still had my CD collection in the back of his car. Fuck. And to think I had bought The Cramps Greatest Hits just yesterday. Fuck.  
I had just sat down in my seat toward the back when I noticed my old Twitter debate partner, Mark Pellegrino take a seat three rows ahead of me. I nearly choked. I’d learned a lot of my debate techniques from fighting the man on Twitter. And now here he was. At an Anne Hathaway showing? What the hell? I was still a little buzzed from the Whiskey, but I would have recognized that tousled blond hair and deeply thoughtful expression anywhere. My heart raced, though whether because I’d had the hots for him back then or from anger he hadn’t tweeted me in a while I couldn’t be sure.  
So, without thinking about it too much I just got to my feet and ran over there. Mark glanced up at my approach, but he didn’t seem too surprised to see his old sparring partner suddenly appear before him in the flesh. And that kinda pissed me off a little. OK, maybe a lot. Talk to a guy from dusk till dawn for what seemed like forever and not get even a hug or an eyebrow raised. Damn.  
“Oh, Nell, how have you been?”  
The tone. That’s what got me. The laid back, casual sort of tone you would use with someone who cuts your hair or does your lawn. Polite but remote. It made me want to do something to wipe the smirk off his face. So I did.  
I grabbed his face in my hands and leaned down to kiss him. Hard. He made a fast backwards movement but i held him fast, plunging my tongue into his mouth to explore him with my tongue. He moaned, reaching out to run his hands over my hips. I climbed on top of him in the chair. Wanting to get closer to him. Needing it so bad it felt like it was killing me. We continued to kiss each other, the idiotic lines from the romantic comedy playing in the background.   
“I’ve thought about you so damn much,” Mark whispered as he pulled up my shirt to kiss between my breasts. “I knew we’d be good together. You feel so damn good. I need you.”  
I stroked his head as he sucked on my tits, taking turns from one to the other. My pussy was the wettest I think it had ever been. And I rubbed against him, enjoying the feel of the huge hard on he had against my pussy through our clothes.  
"What do you want, Mark?“ I leaned down and kissed the side of his neck. "Tell me what you want.”  
"I want to get you off, baby,“ He says, reaching under my panties and roughly finger fucking my pussy. "I want you to come for me.”  
I got up and took my panties off and threw them across the theater. Nice gift for some teenage theater worker i supposed with a smirk. Then I came back to Mark and quickly unzipped his jeans.  
Fuck. He had a nice dick. Long and thick and plenty of girth enough to hit a woman in all the right places. Felt a pang of hunger inside of me at the sight of him, swollen and super hot beneath my hands. I sucked him for a little bit, but he pulled my head up and moved me on top of his lap. I reached out to stroke his sexy as hell, slightly curved belly, loving the way it felt beneath my hands.  
“Ride me,” he tells me as he devours my mouth again, pulling back a couple times to groan my name.  
With a moan, I let his thick cock sink into me. God, it feels so fucking good I felt like screaming. But given where we are I have to keep my noise level confined to a few high pitched squeals and urgent commands to Mark to bite my nipples harder or thrust up harder into my cunt. He was damn good at taking direction, fulfilling my every whim as I fucked him. I grinned, wondering how I could get him to be so accommodating in internet debates.  
“Yes.” Mark grabbed my by the head and stared deeply into my eyes. I’d never seen such an intense look in a lover’s eyes before. Like he was staring right into my soul or something. I suddenly felt the same way I did when I was riding horses. That I was one with something or someone greater than myself. It awed me. And the feeling of it overpowered me to the point that I suddenly came, arching my back and clawing into Marks shoulders.  
“Good girl,” he tells me, kissing the side of my face gently as I come down from my high.  
He presses his forehead against mine. “I love you, Nell. I always have.”  
Mark closes his eyes and comes in me with his head pressed against mine. His in drawn breaths mingling with my own.  
We just hold each other afterwards. The powerful feelings we’d just experienced still intermingling with the afterglow. I was spent. Exhausted. But fuck I still wanted to get back on Mark and make him cry my name again.  
I looked up at the screen. “Why would you want to see such a shitty movie?”  
“Actually, I was here to watch the new Jurassic Park but got distracted by seeing you wanting to see this one.”  
“I like this movie better.”  
“Me, too.”


End file.
